Yours Truly, Anonymous
by Sabakuu no Hana
Summary: Seigaku's Regulars find some love poems dedicated to them. How will they react? Read and Review.
1. Echizen Ryoma

**Yours Truly, Anonymous**

A/N: Hello. The poetry is ABC, ABC, DEF, DEF format. Ahh, the first victim is Ryoma. -maniacal laughter- Who shall be next...?

Disclaimer: Not anything here is mine besides the plot and the poetry. My friend wrote the 'story' part of it. Otherwise, I DO NOT CLAIM ANY CREDIT

* * *

On a gloomy day after Momo quickly exited the locker room to grab his bike, Ryoma caught a golden glint in the corner of his eye. Ryoma picked up the golden piece of paper extremely cautiously. Suspiciously, he slowly opened the note and read aloud: 

_"You have perfect, golden eyes,_

_That shine during your Cyclone Smash,_

_You blow me away. _

_"Of all the Seigaku guys,_

_You have the coolest, fastest dash,_

_You leave me breathless with nothing to say._

_"Your cap is your statement alone,_

_'Mada mada dane' is your catchphrase,_

_I love you._

_"Your skin is a lovely tone,_

_Everything about you leaves me in a daze._

_So stalking you is all I will do._

_Yours truly,_

_Anonymous"_

Blinking his "perfect, golden eyes," he tipped his "statement" over them, and dropped the note in the trash. The next day, Eiji blackmailed him with the note, threatening to read it aloud. Thus, Ryoma ended up with the whole team in tow to Taka's sushi place. Though, everyone was puzzled as to why Eiji was smirking and why Ryoma suddenly became nice.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Review please 


	2. Tezuka Kunimitsu

**Yours Truly, Anonymous**

A/N: Ahhhh, Tezuka is my second victim. Fuji shall be third -maniacal laughter- Oh, and this was inspired and is dedicated to one of my friends. Haiku Format + 'Shakespearean' by request.

Disclaimer: Not anything here is mine besides the plot and the poetry. That same friend wrote the 'story' part of it. Otherwise, I DO NOT CLAIM ANY CREDIT

* * *

Stuck between books, Tezuka watches as a piece of paper suddenly materialized and fluttered down toward the old pages. _Could it be something of importance? _Tezuka wonders as he pries the silver glitter-glued note open and read the following lines: 

_"I loveth thou much,_

_Let me count the ways I do,_

_I shall proceed to: _

_"How your eyes sparkle,_

_How you lead with a presence,_

_How you play tennis,_

_"Your stoicism,_

_The silkiness of your voice,_

_Overwhelming me. _

_"I die to see thou,_

_Oh Tezuka where art thou?_

_I wait for you now!_

_"Yours Truly,_

_Anonymous"_

In a typically Tezuka fashion, he marks all the errors in the ways of the poem before preceding to use it as a bookmark. It would not be until a few weeks later when he would embark upon this ancient poem again. Even then it was because Fuji had discovered it when borrowing the book from him.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Review 


	3. Fuji Shuusuke

**Yours Truly, Anonymous**

A/N: Like I said, Fuji is third. His poem is kind of weird, and in couplets. Dedicated to... me? Ahh, Shuusuke. Who will be next? -Maniacal laughter-

Disclaimer: Not anything here is mine besides the plot, poetry, and 'story' part of it. Otherwise, I DO NOT CLAIM ANY CREDIT

* * *

As Fuji Shuusuke, genius, entered the room and as he took out his books from his bag, a beige colored envelope fluttered down on cue. He opened it, to find smaller pieces of white paper glued unto a beige piece. It was decorated with white trim and inside the envelope was a single, silky, white, ribbon. He read aloud, as no one was in the room yet, the following:

_"Roses are red,_

_Once a card said,_

_"Violets are blue,_

_And your eyes are a lovely hue._

_"Sometimes I wonder,_

_Is there more to the smile, I do ponder._

_"Tensai, or genius, whatever you are,_

_I love you no matter what or where you go afar._

_"Swift and graceful, a wonder you can be,_

_Oh why do you not open your eyes further for me._

_"Because I am in Seigaku's other tennis club, which is also first seed,_

_Am right here to help you anytime that you need._

_"Photography, is one of your hobbies of which you love,_

_Although, you could take a picture or many a charming dove._

_"Another thing you love to do, is take care of your cacti,_

_Which I wish you would love I like you do them, for I._

_"Have another gift, and yet one new day,_

_Would you like to listen to what I have to say?_

_"Here are some apples, for you, they must be divine,_

_For they are Fuji Apples, planted on a farm, no other than mine._

_"Yours truly,_

_Anonymous."_

Slightly confused after finding poetry written to him, Shuusuke wondered if there was a poetry thing going around. After all, he had **asked **for Eiji to give him the paper, which turned out to be a love poem. _Politely,_he had asked. Of course. There was also the situation with Tezuka, where he had brushed off. Were they related? Well, he decided, it wouldn't matter. Resuming his usual smiling face, Fuji contentedly hummed and busied himself with re-reading parts of the textbook, until the first of his class began to trickle in.

* * *

A/N: So sorry! I didn't update very fast, but I promise the others will be coming out soon. Any flames will be used to cook more ramen. Mmmm... Review?


	4. Kawamura Takashi

**Yours Truly, Anonymous**

A/N: Here's… Taka. Cause I thought he would be fun to do… Maybe Eiji should next. Nyahh. -Maniacal laughter- Acrostic Format, because I had to do it sometime.

Disclaimer: Not anything here is mine besides the plot, poetry, and 'story' part of it. Otherwise, I DO NOT CLAIM ANY CREDIT

* * *

As Taka entered the back of their sushi shop, his father said, with a wink, "Son! You're finally back are you? Before you go off and shower, make sure to read this letter!"

His father slapped it down on the counter and went back into the front to serve the costumers that just arrived. Taka looked at the enveloped, covered with sushi stickers and hearts and blushed. He opened the letter suspiciously, wondering who could have sent him such a letter. Could it be someone's idea of a bad joke? Taka read it quietly to himself, and on it was:

_"Kool, with a K._

_Amazing, absolutely,_

_With Sushi._

_A definite_

_Man, with nothing to spare and traits like_

_Ultimate kindness and passion, as well as_

_Righteousness, which is the best!_

_Ah, how I love your eel sushi!_

_"Taka is_

_A nickname, but_

_Kawamura is a last name._

_Awesomely BUUURRRNNNIIINNNGGG!!_

_Silent off court, and_

_Hadokyuu is your powerful move!_

_I LOVE YOU!_

_"Yours truly,_

_Anonymous."_

Taka blushed again and wondered who could have sent him such a nice letter. Maybe he'd have to ask Fuji tomorrow at school…

The next day during school, Taka approached Fuji apprehensively and asked him embarrassedly about it. Fuji, however, just gave him and smile and asked to hold on to it. The smile, was, of course, _very_suggestive, but Taka would have given him it anyways. Fuji wondered to himself, _Where on earth are all these coming from?_

* * *

A/N: Don't ask. He was harder than I thought. Also, will Fuji get to the bottom of the mystery?! Review! Flames will be used to cook more ramen, or bake a potato with.


	5. Kikumaru Eiji

**Yours Truly, Anonymous**

A/N: It's Eiji! After this will be Oishi, obviously. –maniacal laughter- This poem is a lovely limerick, just for Eiji, whose personality is silly and funny!

Disclaimer: Not anything here is mine besides the plot, poetry, and 'story' part of it. Otherwise, I DO NOT CLAIM ANY CREDIT

* * *

Eiji was sitting at the Golden Pair's special place, waiting for Oishi to come and talk with him. Although it wasn't like Oishi to be late, Eiji didn't mind a few minutes of being alone. After all, he did like to occasionally think with himself. Suddenly, a small breeze blew and Eiji noticed a tinkering of a small bell. Jumping down with a 'hoi!', he saw a red letter attached to one side of the meeting place. The acrobatic tennis player took it off and saw a small bell and a cute chibi cat on it. Opening it up, he began to read the sparkly letter.

"_Oh Eiji, I love you!_

_I wish I could be your gym partner, oh kyahhh desu!_

_You see you are so amazing,_

_Eiji, you play tennis and can sing!_

_Eiji, Eiji, your friendship with Oishi is so true!_

"_You jump up and down, bouncing happily,_

_I watch from the sidelines and scream, "Go Eijii!!"_

_Eiji, you hit the ball there,_

_You hit the ball here!_

_Match point, you've won the game and my heart! /Squee!/_

"_Yours truly,_

_Anonymous."_

Eiji was blushing faintly as he finished reading it. He didn't know what to think of it, but decided to ask Oishi /as soon as he came/ and Fuji about it later. Eiji climbed back up and looked towards the setting sun, when all of a sudden Oishi, panting and running from behind him yelled up a sorry and climbed up. The Golden Pair began discussing their last match.

"Hmm, I suspect something suspicious is going on. May I have that letter?" Fuji said to his friend, the acrobatic tennis player. Of course, even if Eiji wouldn't give him the letter, just as a precaution, Fuji's aura rose deadly high.

"Umm, Fujiko… Here's the letter…" Eiji ran away. "Oishiii!"

"Just what is going on here?" wondered Fuji.

* * *

A/N: It's almost Oishi! Now, review! Flames used to bake potatoes and cook ramen!


	6. Oishi Shuichiro

**Yours Truly, Anonymous**

A/N: Oishi is this one. Maybe Momo or Kaidoh will be next. -Maniacal laughter- An AABB-type Quatrain, because Oishi is organized! And who said any school could issue five projects and three tests in one week?

Disclaimer: Not anything here is mine besides the plot, poetry, and 'story' part of it. Otherwise, I DO NOT CLAIM ANY CREDIT

* * *

Oishi rushed out to try and find Tezuka, because he _had_ to tell him about someone drawing on the wall of the locker room. After all, he was the one opening up today, so he had to report to Tezuka... naturally. As Oishi rushed towards the building, he bumped into a second-year girl. Her books scattered on the ground, papers flying everywhere. Luckily, it was early, so there weren't too many people to witness his blunder. Jumping up, as he had fallen, he apologized and helped the girl pick up her things.

"Wait, are you the Vice-Captain of the Seigaku tennis team?" she wondered, after recognizing his infamous haricut.

"Yes, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to knock you down like that, sorry!" He bowed and got ready to depart to rush to Tezuka, but found that the girl was not letting him.

"Slow down! I've got a letter from my friend to give to you," the girl smiled. "She was too shy to come and give you this." With that said, she walked off, before Oishi could question any farther.

Suspiciously peeling open the pink envelope, he pulled out the letter. It was covered with pink and little doodles of his face all over... and some of Eiji?! Oishi sighed and decided that since Inui wasn't quite there yet, he could read it aloud.

Oishi opened his mouth to speak, and read to himself, whispering,

_"Oishi, dear,_

_I am always near._

_Who am I?_

_I am just a girl, who is oh so shy._

_"I love you, so much, so much,_

_I just wish I could touch,_

_Your lovely hair,_

_But I am too scared to dare._

_"Eiji is your partner,_

_But I wish I was, Shuichiro, sir._

_You look so dashing,_

_I am always passing..._

_"Up an opportunity to talk to you,_

_I am new..._

_Who would like me, much less you, my love?_

_I certainly cannot be compared to something as great as a dove._

_"Your authority, your eyes, everything._

_Is perfect, ding ding!_

_The bell resounds, you call everyone, back to the court,_

_Shuichiro you sort,_

_"Everyone out, so to your desire,_

_Everyone plays with a great passionate fire._

_Oishi Shuichiro, I love you so._

_I just wanted to tell you, and now you know._

_"Yours Truly,_

_Anonymous."_

Oishi kind of blinked for a little, a bit in shock, and totally forgetting to go talk to Tezuka. His mouth hung ajar, and he hastily shut it, for two blunders in one day was more than enough for him. He straightened a little, feeling stalked and a little happy. The Vice Captain of Seigaku's tennis team felt a slightly familiar aura behind him. It was getting closer... and more deadly? He felt eyes blazing into the back of his skull. "Erm, is that you Fuji?"

"Saaa, Oishi? May I have that letter?" There was certainly some emphasis on the words in his sentence. "I've been compiling a file of those... for later use."

As Oishi turned around to face a smiling Fuji, he nodded. For one, the Vice Captain did _not_ want to know what would happen if he denied Fuji his letter... or two would be what kind of 'later use' it would be for. What was going on? He handed the letter over and dashed away... not wanting to be caught in any kind of fury.


	7. Momoshiro Takeshi

**Yours Truly, Anonymous**

A/N: It's Momo. Kaidoh, fear not, you'll be next! -Maniacal laughter- Eh, just a free style one… It just strikes me that Momo would be free!

Disclaimer: Not anything here is mine besides the plot, poetry, and 'story' part of it. Otherwise, I DO NOT CLAIM ANY CREDIT

* * *

Momoshiro was creeping down the hall and was late to practice. He was trying to figure out a way to get past Tezuka downstairs and not run into anyone on the team. Sighing, he turned the corner and tiptoed quietly towards the courts. When Momo saw Tezuka begin to turn around, he hid behind a bush.

_Ahh, that was too close. Too close!_ He thought, shuddering at the thought of the lecture he would get from Tezuka.

"Ah! Momo-chan-senpai, is that you?" a female voice asked.

"AH!" Momo yelled, suddenly jumping up.

"Um… are you are okay?" the girl asked.

"Ryuuzaki? What're you doing here?" Momo asked.

"Uh… um… well, a friend of mine wanted me to give you this." She handed over a blue envelope with pink stickers on it. Then, Sakuno turned around and started to run back to the other courts that the female tennis team played on. "Bye!" She waved.

"Eh? Eh? What just happened? Ryuuzaki is so weird. So weird." He looked down at the letter. "So what's this? A love letter…?"

Wondering about what it was, Momo looked around to see if Inui, Tezuka, Eiji, or Fuji was around. After all, they had a streak of blackmailing/yelling/telling secrets to others. Momo shuddered, but was glad to see the coast was relatively clear. There were only a few freshmen running around the courts. Opening it without further hesitation, he took it out and read it in his head.

_"Momoshiro, Momoshiro, I love you so._

_Your amazing power tennis,_

_The Jack Knife and Dunk Smash,_

_Flying up into the air!_

_"Undefeatable, powerful, and fearless,_

_Rivals with Kaidoh, 'til the end of time,_

_Helps add to your super charm,_

_Eating giant meat buns!_

_"Oh, Momo, oh Momo,_

_I have a peach tree, which I named Momo._

_It's beauty and mysteriousness reminds me of you,_

_I love you, oh dear Momoshiro._

_"Undefeatable, powerful, and fearless,_

_A charming personality,_

_Kind, brave, and a little idiotic,_

_I love you for who you are!_

_"Yours truly,_

_Anonymous."_

Momo stood there for a while in shock, blushing furiously. Was there a stalker on his tail that he never noticed? Was this some rabid fangirl from the Seigaku Fangirl Club? This was a weird, awkward situation. It was a weird, awkward situation. Suddenly, a voice from behind him awoke him from his oddly dazed stage.

"Ne, Momoshiro-kun, can I have that letter?" a familiar, dangerous voice asked.

Trembling as he turned around, Momo came face to face with Fuji Shuusuke, tennis prodigy and partial sadist. "Fuji-sempai! A ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he nervously laughed. "What a coincidence!"

Fuji smiled a chilling smile and asked him if he was okay. Momo was very pale and trembling because, after all, Fuji is not one you want to meet while holding a love letter and being late to practice. Momo, still trembling from the evil aura of Fuji, handed over the letter. Fuji took it from his hand immediately along with the envelope. The tennis prodigy nodded, turned around, and started to walk away. Momo felt relief flood his system when suddenly it was drained away as he felt another murderous aura from behind him, and it wasn't Fuji.

"Momoshiro! What are you doing being late to practice? Do you know how much time and effort is needed to be put into this? Hurry up! 75 laps!" a stern captain's voice ordered.

Momo turned around and ran towards the courts, beginning his 75 lap penalty… when afterwards he was awarded Penal Tea. Poor Momo.

* * *

A/N: Reviews? Will Fuji ever get to the bottom of the mystery? Is Momo still alive?? Flames used to cook potatoes. And ramen.


	8. Kaidou Kaoru

**Yours Truly, Anonymous**

A/N: It's Kaidoh! -Maniacal laughter- Eh, just a free style one… It just strikes me that Kaidoh would be free… and snake-like! Anyways, they're rivals, right? So they can compare free style poems! Ha ha ha.

Disclaimer: Not anything here is mine besides the plot, poetry, and 'story' part of it. Otherwise, I DO NOT CLAIM ANY CREDIT

* * *

Kaidoh was doing his morning run when he suddenly saw Sakuno looking around, as if she were lost. Kaidoh ran in place as he asked her what was going on because he wanted to help… even though he did scare her quite a bit.

"Um, uh, well, here! I was looking for you! Inui-senpai told me you would be here. My friend wanted me to give this to you!" She held out her arms stiffly, bowed her head, and waited for Kaidoh to take it. As soon as he took it, she ran away and yelled goodbye, waving.

Kaidoh, severly confused, stared at the letter for a few moments and then decided to open it up. After all, it was only a regular white letter with a little sticker of a snake and a bandana on it… right? Opening it up, he pulled out a letter with writing on it and realized it was a poem. Since there was no one there, he began reading it and his blush got deeper and deeper with every line.

"_Kaidoh, a wonderful snake you are,_

_I love you for you are Kaidoh,_

_You fight with your rival Momoshiro,_

_But that only makes you all the more charming!_

"_Happily, I gaze at you from the sidelines, cheering wildly,_

_Especially when I see you do your Boomerang Snake!_

_Kaidoh, oh Kaidoh, you are so amazing,_

_I am elated to see you play._

"_Kaidoh, I love you!_

_You are an amazing person,_

_Kind to animals and loving of bandannas,_

_I couldn't believe you were a shy boy!_

"_But now I realize, that makes you all the more awesome,_

_Burning your face deeply into my mind,_

_I can visualize you everywhere,_

_And you always move on and get stronger._

"_Kaidoh, that is why I love you,_

_Your snake is a high-level technique,_

_Oh, how I look forward to seeing you play next,_

_I love you Kaidoh, I truly do!_

"_Yours truly,_

_Anonymous."_

Kaidoh's blush was so deep that his entire face was now brick red, he had stopped running in place, and just stood there absolutely stunned. Someone had been watching him all this time. Someone liked him a lot, enough to love him? Kaidoh shook his head and was snapped out of his odd daze. He just believed it was a joke on him. He went home, showered and forgot about the note he had put in his tennis racket case.

Later at practice, as he took out his racket, the paper fell out and Fuji was suddenly next to him in an instant. Kaidoh looked up, shocked, and wondered how his senpai had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Then, Kaidoh looked down at the note, remembering and was trying to grab it before anyone else saw it. However, Fuji was too fast for him and grabbed it, skimmed the contents, and smiled a suggestive smile at the Snake technique user.

"Saaa, Kaidoh, where did you get this?" Fuji asked, making his kouhai /lower classman/ nervous. "I believe that I shall keep it, as there seems to be many regulars getting love poems lately. I won't tell anyone… yet." The last word he added on silently, whispering to himself.

"Um, Fuji-senpai, did you add something at the end?" Kaidoh wondered, calming down slightly.

"No. Thank you," Fuji said simply and walked away, deep in thought.

* * *

A/N: Review, please? Flames used to bake potatoes or cook ramen... or now marshmallows... mmmm. Will Fuji get to the bottom of the mystery? More regulars are hit with the mysterious letters!!


	9. Inui Sadaharu

**Yours Truly, Anonymous**

A/N: It's finally Inui! After this will be the grand finale! Who is writing these poems? –maniacal laughter- Good luck Fuji! Oh, and this poem is a data poem! /aka, one that I made up by myself/ Well, I think you'll find it fits his personality!

Disclaimer: Not anything here is mine besides the plot, poetry, and 'story' part of it. Otherwise, I DO NOT CLAIM ANY CREDIT

* * *

Inui, while taking notes on the sidelines during a tennis match, was suddenly tapped on the shoulder by a girl. He whipped around, wanting to know who would disturb him in such a way when he was doing data-related things. Inui saw the girl and stared at her for a moment, because of her startled expression. Once she had regained control of her facial muscles, she silently handed him a letter and left promptly. Now, it was Inui's turn to gape as he glanced at the shiny red and white envelope with his name written on it and surrounded with hearts. He looked at it and saw his "data" on a mini-pie graph sticker, keeping the envelope sealed. Regaining control of how he looked, the data player opened it up and swallowed as he read the note to himself.

"_100 percent Inui, here is your loving data breakdown from me,_

_Well, see, you're 50 __percent__ tennis freak, which is charming!_

_25 __percent__ data crazy,_

_5 __percent__ chance of loving me forever,_

_And the remaining 30 __percent__ is hard work, awesomeness, creativity, and charmingness!_

_"100 __percent__ me, here is my loving data breakdown from me,_

_Well, see, I'm 300__ percent__ in love with you,_

_50 __percent__ tennis freak, _

_50 __percent__ chance of loving you forever!_

_Then the last 100 __percent__ is my charming, loving, amazing personality._

_Yours truly,_

_Anonymous."_

Inui was shocked to read the letter, seeing as the second half of the poem added up to 500! What a ridiculously improbable number! He was even more surprised to have been caught reading by Fuji, who took the letter, turned around, and said thank you while walking away.

"Uh, Fuji! Can I have that back?" Inui asked a little timidly.

"Oh, you really want it back?" Fuji turned his head around and smiled a very _interesting_ smile. His aura rose dangerously high. "I'll give it back, but… I need it for an investigation."

"Oh, never mind you can keep it! A ha ha ha ha!" he nervously laughed.

So, Fuji left without another word and Inui turned back to the match.

* * *

A/N: It's almost the end! One more chapter! Who is it?! We're all dying to find out, aren't we? Now, review! Flames used to bake potatoes and cook ramen!


	10. The End

**Yours Truly, Anonymous**

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter, people! –maniacal laughter- Who is that mysterious letter writer?

Disclaimer: Not anything here is mine besides the plot, poetry, and 'story' part of it. Otherwise, I DO NOT CLAIM ANY CREDIT

* * *

"Tezuka!" Fuji exclaimed, running towards the captain, waving the letters in his hand.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked sternly. "We're practicing, and you're late! 10 laps!"

"Wait, before that, I need the regulars to gather..." Fuji wondered if he forgot something. "Oh, and Inui."

"Why am I just an afterthought? What's wrong, Fuji? Oh, would you like to try my new Penal Tea Aozu Skyte mixture? It's a great new kind of Inui juice." Inui held out a changing color liquid that was fizzing and bubbling menacingly. It was gold, then black, then puke green, then purple, and the Penal Tea Aozu Skyte mixture kept changing colors. The Inui juice was extremely disgusting looking.

"No thank you, but I'm sure you'll help the rest of the regulars gather?" Fuji smiled sadistically. Tezuka and shook his head slightly and looked at Inui. Fuji, on the other hand, had his aura rise HIGH. Deathly high. Inui took that moment to get out of there and gather the regulars.

A few moments later, the regulars /and Inui/ gathered around Tezuka and Fuji. Noticing the letter in the smiling tennis prodigy's hand, they immediately turned away, blushed, or looked slightly shocked. For them to suddenly know Fuji was totally in possession of secretive love letters that were written to each member specifically, it scared them. That fact made every single one of the regulars shudder to think of what Fuji could do with that. Blackmail was the first thing that entered their minds.

"Please excuse the privacy intruding, but I think we should go into the club room," Fuji's smile was very suggestive.

"Let's go. Don't let your guards down!" Tezuka ordered.

"And, refreshments will be provided by me. I have a new Penal Tea Aozu Skyte mixture. I'm sure you'll all enjoy it very, very much," Inui said, glasses glinting evilly.

"Oishii!" Eiji yelled and hid behind his partner, running towards the club room.

"Ne, Inui-senpai, I think we'll all pass," Ryoma said, pulling his cap over his eyes, turning around to follow Oishi and Eiji. Momo and Kaidoh were having a race to the clubroom, each pale, but mesmerized with the thought of beating his rival.

"Oh, okay then," Inui muttered, disappointed and set the juice down on the ground. That was when the bottle holding the juice melted and the juice sunk into the ground, immediately killing all of the grass. "Ii data! Muahahaha."

After all the regulars had gotten over the creepy Inui juice and recollected their senses, Fuji began to speak while placing the letters down, one after another. Taka whistled in amazement and Momo just kind of oggled the private letters Fuji had somehow managed to collect. All the regulars, and Inui, could only agree on one thing without Fuji even starting to say anything. The letters were all written by one person because the handwriting was exactly the same on each of them. Hiding his surprise, Ryoma looked carefully at the letters and made a very important observation.

"So, you all have noticed that the letters have all of the same handwriting. This means they were written by one person and it seems that these letters were also given to each of you and me in different ways. For example, Taka-san seemed to get it as a letter, sent through the mail, whereas Kaidoh had been given it by Ryuuzaki Sakuno. This makes her very suspicious in all aspects. However, I can understand that she only likes one of us here and is far too shy to write all of these poems," Fuji explained.

"And, this isn't her handwriting, right? These letters could only be written by an extremely rabid fangirl... or Inui. After all, I'm sure we understand why Inui is extremely suspicious," Ryoma deduced.

"Yes. However Inui also received a letter and was extraordinarily shocked. I have figured out who it was, though. I'm sure this person was just trying to support us or make fun of us. At least, the writer. The writer was," Fuji told the regulars.

"Osakada Tomoka!" Ryoma interrupted. "She wrote the letters!"

"Yes, that is also correct. However, Osakada Tomoka is only obsessed with one of us here, making her only the writer. Now, the actual mastermind behind all of this was the one who seemed least suspicious! This person... well, I'm sure you could all figure out who that person is and why that person would do it," Fuji said this slowly, glancing at each person.

Everyone's gaze shifted over to one of the regulars. Tezuka was a bit shocked and there was a twitch in his facial expression. Ryoma glared at him, Momo gaped, and Kaidoh just went 'hsssss'. Taka looked disappointed, Eiji was glaring too, and Oishi just looked nervous. After all, the one behind it all was...

"**INUI!!**" everyone /except Tezuka/ shouted angrily. "Was this all for your precious data?"

Inui backed towards the wall nervously shaking his head and waving his arms. "Um, well, you see, I just wanted to know what would happen... so um..."

Tezuka turned his back on him as the rest of the regulars pounced. At this point Taka had a racket in his hand and Inui... well, let's just say that he didn't exactly have a fun rest of the week and was **oddly** sore for the rest of the week and looking in the mirror, well, he could see the sunrise.

A single crow flew over Seigaku and crowed, "Ahou!" /ahou means idiot/

* * *

A/N: Thanks for staying with me through all these chapters! I'm happy to have written for you. Reviews are appreciated, and flames will be used for a end-of-story celebration BBQ! Everyone's welcome.


End file.
